The Big Finish
by Misanthropic-Bear
Summary: So, this is for my friend Kristen. I've been writing for a long time and decided that it's time I stop keeping it to myself and see what other people think. Have at it!


_My hotel address, meet me there after the show. Room 456.  
Drew xoxo  
_Kristen stared down at the note in her hand, she had read it at least a thousand times since Drew McIntyre slipped it into her hand after winning his match against Ted Dibiase Jr. A couple hours ago she was happy enough to get ringside seats to a Smackdown taping where McIntyre would be present, and win. Now she was standing outside a large, ravish hotel, debating whether or not to go inside. The Scotsman had slipped her the note when he was leaving the ring, celebrating his victory. She had replayed that moment in her head while she walked to the hotel.  
He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his long chestnut brown hair clung to his shoulders and face, he had come right to where she was standing and cheering for him, stalking over like a large predator cat hunting its next meal. He had taken her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, flashing his trademark smirk and winked playfully before ascending the ramp to the locker room.  
Now, standing outside in the October chill, she wondered what the Scotsman had planned, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by.  
Taking a deep breath, she walked up the stone steps and opened the large ornate door. The well lit lobby screamed 'high paying clientele only'. She'd stick out here like a sore thumb. Nervously she approached the desk clerk.  
"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Galloway? Room 456?"  
"Seventh floor, he left this here for you." The clerk handed her a room key tied around a bright red rose. Unable to hide her smile, she took the flower and key and headed for the elevator. Excitement flooded through her thinking about what the fabulous Scotsman had planned.  
Kristen couldn't help but slightly jump when the elevator rang out, indicating she had reached her destination. Her stomach was in knots and knees were shaky as she walked down the elegant hallway. Before she knew it she was standing in front of room 456. Clutching the rose in her hand, she inserted the key card into the slot and slowly opened the door.  
The sound of running water told her he was in the shower, cautiously she walked into the room, setting the rose down on a medium sized desk near the bed. Sitting down on the expensive bed, the shower in the bathroom turned off, a couple moments later the door opened to reveal the handsome Drew Galloway dripping wet and completely naked save for a navy blue towel wrapped around his lean waist. He didn't look remotely surprised that she had shown up, he merely smiled and used a smaller towel to wipe away excess droplets of water from his chest.

"Glad you made it, love." He purred softly.  
Kristen swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to tear her eyes away from his noticeable bulge to look up at his face. "Glad to be here. Not to seem ungrateful, but may I ask why you invited me?"  
Without hesitation Drew shed his towel and lay down nonchalantly on the bed beside her, reaching up and toyed with a strand of her hair.  
"Been a while since I've seen such a dedicated fan, lass, and even longer since I've had such an attractive female screaming my name at the top of her lungs without shame." He winked playfully at her, causing her to blush slightly. She opened her mouth to reply but didn't get the chance before Drew seized her and rolled her underneath him, his delectable weight pressing her into the mattress. Much to her delight, he still had the small braids in his hair, she reached up and ran her hands through his long hair, amazed at how soft it was to the touch. Drew turned his face in her hand and lightly kissed her palm, his eyes shining with mischief.  
"Do you know why I asked you to come here?" He whispered softly against her lips. Trying to fight back the intense butterflies he gave her, Kristen gently shook her head.  
"Because I wanted to make you scream my name like that again, only without an audience." Drew's smile widened as Kristen's face flooded with colour. Before she could say anything, the Scotsman closed the distance between them and claimed her mouth with his. The sensation of their tongues dancing was incredible; she had never felt so content just kissing someone. She could kiss this man forever, fuck breathing. She wanted to whimper in protest when he pulled away, he looked down in disgust at her clothes.  
"Well now, we can't have me fully naked and you clothed, aye? These have got to go." Sitting up on his knees, Drew gingerly took off her shirt and massaged her breasts through her black lace bra, groaning in admiration.  
"Such a lovely bosom lass, but as nice as the bra is, it too has to go." He reached behind her back and masterfully unclasped her bra with one hand, and removing it from her chest with the other. His smile widened as he went back to skilfully massaging her breasts. "Oh aye, much better." Drew purred softly, leaning over top of her so that his hair fell around his face and tickled her cheeks. He went back to kissing her, trailing his lips down her neck, giving her gentle love bites as he worked his way to her chest. Closing his mouth around her puckered nipples, he chuckled darkly as Kristen groaned in pleasure and arched her back. He reached up and ran his hands down her sides, lightly scratching her until he reached her jeans. Moving to her other breast with his mouth, he slowly unzipped her jeans and slid them off, letting them crumple onto the floor at the side of the bed. He ran his hands up her now bare legs and massaged her womanhood through the thin cloth of her white laced underwear.  
"Mmm, so wet already lass, and I haven't even done anything." Drew said softly, admiring how eager she was for him. He had definitely made the right choice. "Well love, as wonderful and flattering as these are, they too have to go." Drew hooked his thumbs under the hem and quickly slid them down to join her crumpled jeans on the floor. He sat back on his heels with a grin.  
"Ah, much, much better. Such a wonderful prize I found."  
Kristen swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw that Drew no longer had a bulge, but was full on ready. The man was more than well equipped, she actually found herself wondering if she'd be able to take such a man. Well, she was sure as hell going to try her best.  
"A little speechless I see, well, why don't we change that?" Drew moved away from her and knelt down at the edge of the bed, he grabbed her by the ankles and quickly pulled her forward, tucking his arms under legs so they were braced on his shoulders.  
"Mmm, such a nice little pussy you have, love. I definitely made the best choice." He kept his eyes on her as he delivered one long, agonizingly pleasurable lick to her womanhood, causing her to shudder and reach down to clasp his hair.  
"Oh, like that do ya?" Drew snickered before standing to his full height, setting her ankles to rest on his shoulders and her back resting against his chest and stomach, holding her up by firmly grasping onto her hips. He returned to her sensitive spot that begged for his attention and delivered quick flicks of his tongue, delighting in her moans of pleasure. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he slid two fingers deep inside her as he orally stimulated her.  
"Oh fuck Drew.." she moaned loudly, balling her fists up in the sheets as she tried maintaining control of her body. He worked in a marvellous rhythm that heightened her pleasure with every movement he made.  
He continued pleasuring her with his fingers and kissed her thigh as he watched her writhe on the bed in pleasure, his cock was hardened to the point of pain. The time for playing was over.  
Continuing to pleasure her with his fingers, Drew flipped Kristen over so she was on her hands and knees in front of him. She whimpered when he withdrew his fingers, but he'd fulfil her wish soon enough. Drew leaned over her so his chest rested against her back, the moisture of her arousal coating the tip of his manhood, making him all the more eager to possess her. He moved her hair off to one side and tenderly kissed her neck.  
"Tell me what you want, Kristen."  
"You." She answered huskily. "Just you, Drew."  
"Your wish is my command, love." He firmly bit her neck as he simultaneously entered her from behind, causing her to scream out in delight.  
"Oh my fucking god, Drew." She moaned louder and louder with each powerful thrust of his hips. He would tease her by withdrawing completely and then filling her all the way to the hilt.  
"Fuck, such a tight pussy you have. God you feel incredible." Drew breathed raggedly in her ear, reaching around to massage her breasts while he continued thrusting into her. He growled in the back of his throat when he felt her tightening around his cock.  
"That's it baby, come for me."  
Unable to resist that request, she screamed out Drew's name as her body was racked by the most intense pleasure she had ever felt, only being heightened by Drew's continued movements. "Oh no, I'm far from done with you yet, kitten."  
Withdrawing from her, Drew picked Kristen up in his arms and pinned her against the wall, entering her again. Kristen moaned in pleasure and completely gave in to him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and her legs around his waist. Clawing at his back as he filled her completely, repeatedly in a blinding rhythm that had her moaning and groaning with the slightest movement he made.  
Drew growled as he felt his release building up inside him. Firmly grabbing onto Kristen's ass, he moved back towards the bed and lay her down, continuing to fuck her senseless.  
"Open your eyes Kristen, look at me."  
Doing her best to obey, she opened her eyes, raking her nails down his well muscled arms as she felt another orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach.  
"I want you to come with me, love." He said breathlessly against her lips.  
Once again her body had a mind of its own and obeyed Drew's every command, with a final, powerful thrust of his hips her orgasm mounted and released, greedily accepting the genetic material that was pouring from McIntyre into her.  
Drew collapsed on the bed, gently pulling Kristen up by his side to wrap his arms around her and listen to her racing heartbeat.  
"That was fucking incredible." She said as she tried catching her breath.  
"Amazing. Can't wait to do it again." Drew placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and leaned back on the pillow, letting out a short laugh. "I definitely found my number one fan."


End file.
